The Loud House Q&A
by PokeManiac7
Summary: a (mostly) fact checked Q&A (fact check if you want) for The Loud House
1. Lincoln and older sisters

**BTW: I fact checked ALL of these facts for my favorite cartoon The Loud House. Hope you enjoy 3.**

 **A/N: so ya know how i said in my profile that i like making short fanfics... just forget that for know.**

 **"** Hey guys, i'm Lincoln." Lincoln said to the reader. "so, i've been getting alot of questions on social media and i thought i should answer some of them." Lincoln pulled his phone out of pocket and went on facebook (wait, you have to be 13 to get a facebook account and Lincoln is 11...).

"Question 1: whats your favorite color." Lincoln read "it's orange, but it's not very obvious so i can't blame you." "Question 2: are you right or left handed." Lincoln read "i'm right handed." "Question 3: why is snow-wear so similar to charlie browns." Lincoln paused "who's charlie brown" "Question 4: why does Lucy think broccoli has felling's" Lincoln read "hey Lucy!" he shouted "why do you think broccoli has felling's." "i don't think" Lucy said "i know."

"Question 5: how do you feel about the show originally being about rabbits" Lincoln said "what show, you gotta be more specific." "Question 6: who's your favorite sister." Lincoln read "none of them, i love all of them equally." "awww!" all of Lincolns sisters said.

 **Questions to Lincolns sisters.**

 **Lori**

"So what do you want me to do?" Lori asked. "i'm doing a Q&A and there are questions for you." Lincoln said. "Question 1: why have you worn similar cloths your entire life?" Lincoln read. "what..." Lori said "how did you know?" "Well... in one of my blogs i showed the veiwer's some of my baby pictures." Lincoln said "and you were in one feeding me icecream and were wearing similar cloths that you are today. also it's not her ENTIRE life it's most of her life." "Question 2: how does it feel being the oldest sister (being the only one born in 1990s)?" Lincoln read. "awesome!" Lori answered.

 **Leni**

"so what am i doing?" Leni asked. "i'm going to ask you questions and you have to answer them." Lincoln said, knowing it would be harder to explan to Leni if he said people other than him are asking the questions. "oh okey!" Leni said. "Question 1: i your not the brightest (according to it's a loud, loud, loud, loud, house, you are aware that you aren't very smart) then how are you so creative when making smoothies?" Lincoln read. "it's easy, i put my entire brain into it." Leni answered. " _how much is that_ " Lincoln thought. "Question 2: if your not very smart, then how the heck are you 1/3 kids that know (or at least seen) cooking." Lincoln said censoring the word hell (with heck). "i don't know." Leni answered.

 **Luna**

"So, i'm gonna answer questions from your fans?" Luna asked. "yes" Lincoln said. "Question 1: why do you listen to rock music in bed?" Lincoln read. " it helps me sleep, dude." Luna answered. "that explains the full extent of your personality." Lincoln said. "Question 2: why do you always accept playing music for your brother and sisters?" Lincoln read. "cause it's fun!" Luna answered.

 **Luan (i'll try to pretend i don't hate Luan)**

"so your fans are going to ask me questions through facebook and i'm gonna answer them?" Luan asked. "yes" Lincoln said. "Question 1: why do you say jokes in your sleep?" Lincoln read. "you see, i think of jokes in dreams so i say them in my sleep." Luan answered "and there are also jokes i _sleep_ in my mind and can't forget ***Lincoln groans***." "Question 2: why do you ask peoples permission to use videos of them for your website?" Lincoln read. "cause it's not nice if they don't know that your using tapes of them without them knowing." Luan said. "wow i'm surprised that you didn't tur that into a pun." Lincoln said

 **Lynn**

"so all i'm doing is answering questions?" Lynn asked. "yup." Lincoln said. "Question 1: Why do you not like it when Lisa spits while she speaks?" Lincoln read. "cause it's so F*CKING annoying!" Lynn answered. "calm down." Lincoln said. "Question 2: how did you loose a thumb war to Lily?" Lincoln read. "WHO TOLD YOU!" Lynn shouted.

 **A/N: i will add more soon such as Clyde and Lincolns younger sisters, hope you enjoyed 3**


	2. Clyde and Lincolns younger sisters

**A/N Welcome back to The Loud House Q &A (Jesus Chapter 1 was long) (last time for some reason the hearts turned in to 3's) (and leave a question in the reviews and i'll try to find the answer.)**

 **Clyde**

"Hi i'm Clyde and i'm gonna answer some of your guys questions." Clyde said. "Question 1: how did you meet Lincoln?" Clyde read. "we ran into each other dressed up as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack." he answered. "Question 2: why are most your international voice actors female?" Clyde read. He paused "what?" "Question 3: if you get a nosebleed when your around Lori, then why do you sit next to her every thanksgiving?" Clyde read. "l... l... l... Lori ***passes out***." Guess even the thought of Lori can make him pass out... okey. _1 Hour later_. "w... wha... what was i doing." Clyde said "oh right, Q &A." "Question 4: why do you like Luan's jokes?" Clyde read. "how do you not?" "Question 5:are you aware that the loud house instagram page sometimes misspells your name as Clyde McBryde?" Clyde read "wait it does!"

 **Lincolns younger sisters**

 **Lucy**

"so this is a Q&A and i'm gonna answer questions your fans have?" Lucy asked Lincoln. "yes" Lincoln answered. "Question 1: why do you go to the vents to write poems?" Lincoln read. "because it's dark, and quite."Lucy answered "and reminds me of how nothing i do will effect the future because it will just be forgotten." "ya Know i was felling good today." Lincoln said. "Question 2: were you born with black hair?" Lincoln read. "yes" Lucy Answered.

 **Lana**

"So i'm just answering questions?" Lana asked. "yes." Lincoln answered. "Question 1: why do you act like a dog when your sad?" Lincoln read. "what do you mean?" Lana asked. then Lincoln stared at her as if she was as dumb as Leni. "Question 2: if your twin always wears them, then why do you not know what a dress is called?" Lincoln read. "you mean those weird sparkly towels?" Lana asked. "Just get out!" Lincoln said.

 **Lola**

"just remember to pay me after this." Lola said. "I will." Lincoln said. "Question 1: how do you already know how to read?" Lincoln read. "Wait it's not normal for a 6 year old to know how to read perfectly?" Lola asked. Lincoln paused. "Question 2: why don't you wear socks?" Lincoln read. "because socks are stinky and smelly!" Lola answered.

 **Lisa**

"so i'm counterclaiming inquiry's general public?" Lisa asked. "uh... yes." Lincoln answered. "Question 1: how do you get on the toilet?" Lincoln read. "i don't use the attire i use Lily's training coaching potty." Lisa answered. "Question 2: why do you pay the house bills?" Lincoln read. "because i'm brighter than these boobs." Lisa answered.

 **Lily**

"poo poo." Lily said. "why did i think this would work?" Lincoln said


	3. More older sisters

"Hello internet!" Lincoln said "Welcome to another LOUD q&a!"

 **Lynn**

"So where doing another q&a?" Lynn asked. "Yeah, the first question is by hyena: is it true your secretly a... guy..." Lincoln said. Lynn gave Lincoln a disturbed look "is this a joke?" Lynn asked "no, 1: Just cause i have a jock strap, doesn't mean i'm a guy. 2: i do not, i repeat, DO NOT, take hormones to prevent my breasts from growing in." "Question 2: what styles of martial arts do you practice?" Lincoln said. "ALL OF THEM!" Lynn exclaimed "Karate, kick boxing, boxing, the list goes on and on."

 **Luna**

"So how many are there for me?" Luna asked. "just 1." Lincoln answered "Is any instrument you CAN'T play?" Luna thought about it "Well-l-l-l-l... i never learned how to play the recorder for... obvious reasons."

 **Lisa/Luan**

"so, since you both only have 1 question, you both will be together." Lincoln told Lisa and Luan. "Lisa: what would you do if you switched brains with Leni?" Lisa then thought about it "I would ask Leni to make a brain switching device." Lisa then left. "Luan: what would you do if you where a hyena?" Lincoln said. "Oh, i can't even imagine all the pranks!' Luan answered.

 **A/N: sorry this was so short! but i couldn't really think of anything besides the questions from the reviews. And also if you (for some reason) didn't get the joke with Lynn, there's a theory that Lynn is a boy and i thought it was a joke the first time i heard of it.**


End file.
